LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 11th January 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, 300+ Tufted Duck, 20+ Pochard, drake Pintail, 15+ Snipe, Water Rail, Coal Tit, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard, NW London RSPB) * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) * Crayford Rough/Hall Place - Bexley: Grey Wagtail, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 2 Redwing (Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Crossness: Caspian Gull adult off Golf Centre 13:00-13:35 then flew east, 3+ Yellow-legged Gull, 23 Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Curlew, 3 Peregrine, Greenshank, 3 Snipe, 32 Wigeon, Canada x Greylag Goose hybrid, 3 Chiffchaff, Redwing (John Archer) * Fairlop Waters: Short-eared Owl (Neil Twyford) *Gallions Reach: Ruff, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Curlew. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Common Snipe flushed opp running track at 07:50, Water Rail showing well next to Bird Bridge at 12:30, pair of Kingfisher together at Hampstead 1 Pond, 12 Lesser Redpoll in trees on Parliament Hill, 1 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing at South Meadow, Collared Dove at Gospel Oak entrance, 30 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 15 Common Gull (Frank Nugent). * Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: possible Siberian Chiffchaff (plumage very grey/white, but no call heard) at TL377016, Common Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Simon Papps) * Margravine Cemetery: Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: Common Gull, 4 Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, 4 Fieldfare, Goldcrest, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 56+ Jackdaw, Jay, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Little Owl, 5 Mistle Thrush, 20+ Redwing, 7+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 9 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). Red Kite over north c. 2pm, female Sparrowhawk (Iain Darbyshire). *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler south of Pen Ponds car park, closely associating with a male Stonechat, 40 Redwing and 1+ Lesser Redpoll in Prince Charles Spinney, 4 Shoveler and 1 Red Crested Pochard Upper Pen Pond (Hugh Bradshaw) * Ten Acre Wood area: 2m Pheasant, 3 Teal, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 51 Lapwing, 10 Snipe, Barn Owl (first since March 2013 when 3 were present with at least one perishing that month), 2 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Redwing, 2 Rook, 20+ Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) * Trent Park: 10 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches Shaws Wood (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: 35 Linnet, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting, 7 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 3 displaying Stock Dove, 3 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe still on Heronry, 1st winter Great Crested Grebe plus 2 adults on the basin, 4 Little Grebe, Wigeon, 200+ Gadwall, c 20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 16 Pochard, 6 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets on Beverley Brook Green Lane(Bob Smith) * Yeading Brook meadows: 5 Teal, Pheasant, Little Egret, Kestrel, 7 Snipe, Skylark, 9 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, c15 Redwing (Neil Anderson) Saturday 10th January 2015 *Alexandra Park: Water Rail and male Shoveler Conservation Pond (Bob Watts) * Beddington SF: Garganey still (Twitter). * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Burgess Park: 32 Egyptian Geese but no sign of Mediterranean Gull (Richard Bonser) * Crossness: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls and 64 Black-tailed Godwits from golf centre (Richard Bonser) *Gallions Reach: adult Caspian Gull, Water Pipit, 2 Curlew, Reed Bunting. Red Admiral (Gary A James). * Ickenham Marsh: Buzzard, 7 Teal, 12 Rooks, Sparrowhawk, Little Egret , Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, (G Westley) * Leyton (Dagenham Brook): Kingfisher (James Palmer) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern (Twitter) SE corner of main lake viewed from WWF hide, 1m 2f Pintail, 1f Sparrowhawk (or a male from our 8 observers?)1 Snipe (Martin Honey) 1 Peregrine, 1 Cettis Warbler (Martin Twycross) Male and female Stonechat * Mill Hill Cemetery: Please sign a petition to protect a threatened wildlife site on Green Belt land, and/or comment on the planning application on Barnet Council’s website. * Monken Hadley Common: Firecrest '''nr Games Rd entrance (Robert Callf) * Rainham Marshes: 4 '''Brent Geese Aveley Bay (Twitter); Water Pipit Target Pools pm (Paul Hawkins via Twitter) * Rotherhithe: 5 (2 ads & 3 1st-winters) Great Black-backed Gulls on mud by Hilton Hotel, 49 Tufted Ducks - 35 Surrey Water and 14 Canada Water (Richard Bonser) *Rye Meads RSPB: 2 Shelduck and 2m Pintail gadwall_hide (Stuart Harrison via RSPB forum) *Staines Moor: 4 Water Pipit (Oliver Simms via Twitter) *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver, drake Scaup (Twitter). Staines Res north basin being drained until end April - could be good spring for waders? - Hallelugah!! & not underdue..(JR). * Tottenham Marshes: Pair Stonechat still in Glendish Marsh scrubby area near allotments. Goldcrest. Kingfisher and Grey Wagtail on nearby River Lea. (Quentin Given). * Walthamstow Marsh: Little Egret wandering around one of the horse paddocks near Lea Bridge Road, 2 Stonechat (Bombcrater field) (James Palmer) * Wanstead Flats: Great Black-backed Gull, 16 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18-41 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe still (BirdGuides); Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam); 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 213 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 1-2 Wigeon, 14 Pochard, Egyptian Goose, Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). Friday 9th January 2015 *Banstead Woods: 20+ Redpoll The Scrub (Duncan Jennings via CFBW BG twitter) *Bow Creek: Common Sandpiper (James Palmer) * East India Dock Basin: Peregrine male low E at lunchtime, 10 Shelduck, 26 Tufted Duck, 21 Teal (John Archer/James Palmer) *Essendon: 60+ Golden Plover above fields either side of A414 at 0915 (Neale Hider via Herts BC) TL26673 10204 * Foxley Wood, Kenley: 2 Firecrests. (Croydon Birders) *Gallions Reach: Curlew, Green Woodpecker, Reed Bunting (James Palmer) * Kelsey Park Beckenham:' Firecrest '''still present this morning by first bridge from Stone Park Avenue c.9am. Also two Egyptian Geese, 6+ Mandarins and 4 Blue-crowned Parakeets over Hayes Lane (make of those exotics what you will.(Martin Birch) *London Wetland Centre: 6 Mandarin, Peregrine perched on hospital, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail (WWT website) * Pinner Park Farm: adult '''Mediterranean Gull', 2 Little Egret, 2 Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, 108 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 3 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 115 Jackdaw & 5 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: m Peregrine seen fr Pk stooping over Lisson Grove NW8 north of Hilton Metropole 0855 (RPBirders) *Sevenoaks WR: Shelduck, pr Goosander, 2 Sparrowhawk, 50 Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, Bullfinch (Russell Brockett via Kent OS) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest, Lesser Redpoll over (Stuart Fisher) * Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, Great northern Diver, Scaup, ( Jim Sweetland ) NB North Basin currently being drained for sev'l mos *Staines upon Thames: Peregrine over c3pm (Dominic Pia via Twitter) * Sutcliffe Park: 2 Stock Dove, Common Snipe, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, f Pochard, 2 Kingfisher,4 Mistle Thrush. Cator Park (Kidbrooke). Grey Heron pr Mute Swan, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher. (P Kite) *Thorney C P Iver/West Drayton: 2 Kingfishers along river, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Pochard, 2 Common Gulls, Grey Heron, Little Grebe, 9 Cormorants.(Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Peregrine, c90 Fieldfare (per Herts BC) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Common Sandpiper on Low Maynard (Debbie Burkett) * Wanstead Flats: Peregrine Falcon, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch, Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft/Richard Rae) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe on Heronry, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe (The Basin), 390 Gadwall, 16 Pochard, 12 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park:Little Egret on Beverley Brook(Bob Smith) * Woodlands Farm, Sparrowhawk, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) Thursday 8th January 2015 *Bow Creek Ecology Park: Common Sandpiper, 55 Redshank, c80 Teal in high tide roost (Ian Stewart). *Brent Reservoir: Very high water level, no mud, 3 Egyptian Goose, drake Pintail, 250+ Tufted Duck, 20+ Pochard, Green Sandpiper, 24+ Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard, Pete Lowman) *Brookmill Park: Pheasant female, Mandarin drake (Ian Stewart) * East India Dock Basin: 20 Shelduck, 21 Tufted Duck, 222 Teal, 2 Redshank (Ian Stewart & John Archer) *Kensington Gardens: 8 Jackdaw on floor nr Palace - most for 47 yrs (HP&KG blog) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest, Coal Tit, 4 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Redwing (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Redshank (SE), 4 Snipe, 1 Shelduck (W), 5 Cetti's Warbler (Adam Salmon) Bittern - right of WWF hide then flew to N side Sheltered Lagoon at dusk, 3 Pintail, Peregrine - eating prey CX Hospital, Tawny Owl- hooting from gardens near entrance (J. Wilczur, O. Dewhurst) *Mill Hill Cemetery: Please sign a petition to protect a threatened wildlife site on Green Belt land, and/or comment on the planning application on Barnet Council’s website. *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Little Egret, Snipe, Kestrel, Great Black-backed Gull over, 43 Meadow Pipit, 51 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 5 Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 180 Jacdaw, 2 Grey Heron & 6 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoir: South - Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe; North - Scaup, Goldeneye, 3 Black-necked Grebe, Water Pipit east bank (Surrey BC, BirdGuides) *Stocker's Farm: 3 Stonechat (Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: 13 Goldeneye, Great Black-backed Gull, 11 Siskin (Herts BC) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Drake Scaup asleep on Lockwood, pr. Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, pr. Pheasant, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, probably 7 different Grey Wagtails across Lockwood, High Maynard, East Warwick and Coppermill Filter Beds (Adam Winstanley) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe, 5th day on Heronry (Tony Brown) *Worcester Park: Peregrine Falcon over observers garden (Bob Smith) Wednesday 7th January 2015 *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail still present in North Marsh (John Gravatt/Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam). *Colney Heath: 11 Siskin (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton). * Crayford Marshes: Female Marsh Harrier '''in from east and down to Rainham RSPB, '''Raven '''flew over Thames and landfill, c10 Shoveler, 50+ Teal, c10 Wigeon, 2 Great Crested Grebe on Thames, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 50+ Golden Plover, 15 Ringed Plover, c1000 Lapwing, c500 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 20+ Redshank, 2-4 Curlew, adult Yellow Legged Gull, Little Owl, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, c30 Fieldfare, 5+ Redwing, Chiffchaff, Jay, 3 Reed Bunting, 66 species in 4 hours to 15.25 (Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin: '''Black Redstart on Thames path c200m west of basin, Kingfisher, 10 Shelduck, 21 Tufted Duck, c25 Teal (John Archer). *Fishers Green: Bittern fr watchpoint 1130 (BirdGuides) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Yellow-legged Gull 1w Serpentine am, 35 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Tawny Owl, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Coal Tit (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Kelsey Park Beckenham: Firecrest 1030 same place as Jo East on Monday 5th, probable escapees Cayuga Duck and white Am. Peking type duck at next bridge (Fred O'Hare). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, Nuthatch, 3 Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, 2 Great crested Grebe, 146 Coot (Hollow and Eagle), 17 Moorhen, Lesser Redpoll, Stock Dove, singing Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Mill Hill Cemetery: Please sign petition to protect threatened Green Belt land. * Mill Hill Park NW7: 2 Redwing (Xav) * Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, 4 Snipe, 121 Redwing, 13 Fieldfare, 4 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 276 Jackdaw & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Ferry Lane and tow path east: f Marsh Harrier, Curlew, 230 Black tailed Godwit roost at Stone barges, 190+ Redshank, 8 Shelduck, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Rook (Stuart Fisher) *Rainham RSPB: 7+ Marsh Harrier (RSPB blog) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Woodcock flushed Leaf Yard Wd area 40, ad Great Black-backed Gull W 0815 and Fieldfare N 0825 - Hill watch 07:35-08:30, ad Jackdaw on rugby pitch a41 - favours west side of Pk, Chiffchaff a2, 3 Blackcap; few G'crests since last wk's cold snap (RPBirders) *Rye Meads RSPB: Shelduck, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *St James's Park, immature Great Black-backed Gull (Andrew Self). *Shepperton Lock: ad Mediterranean Gull 1115 (Surrey BC) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, pair Peregrines, 15+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart). * Staines Moor: Little Egret, 5 Stonechat and 3 Water Pipit (C Lamsdell) * Stabwell Moor: Buzzard and Jack Snipe (C Lamsdell) * Walthamstow Marshes: Stonechat m in Crater Field, adj to towpath, shooed away by a stunning male sparrowhawk (Matthew C) *Wanstead Flats: 25 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, m Bullfinch, 7 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 7 Pochard, 14 Gadwall, Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Richard Rae). *Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe still on Heronry, Little Grebe, 9 Shoveler, 2 Teal, Water Rail, Coal Tit, Grey Wagtail, 4+ Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft). Wigeon still one on the basin (Dan Hennessy) *Worcester Park: 3 Bullfinches, Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (Bob Smith). * Wraysbury GP: 16 Goosander, Smew (male), Chiff-chaff and Woodcock (C Lamsdell) Tuesday 6th January 2015 *Battersea Park: pr Egyptian Geese, 10 pr Gadwall, few pr Shovelor - slow removal of Gasometer (which usually had winter hunting Peregrine) and major work on Battersea Power Station seems to have reduced winter Peregrine sightings here (Michael Mac).Saw Peregrine yesterday pass BP Station landing on nearby flats (Neil Anderson) *Bow Creek: 1 Common Sandpiper, 50 Redshank, 170 Teal in high tide roost (John Archer) *Broadwater Lake: ad Yellow-legged Gull, also m Goosander on R Colne (David Neal via Herts BC) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Pheasant, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 13 Shelduck, 30 Tufted Duck, 34 Teal, 1 Grey Wagtail (John Archer) *Hampstead Heath: about 8 lesser redpoll, South Meadow (MBS) * Headstone Moat: male Kingfisher - stunning views, Great Spotted Woodpecker & Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). * Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake/Holyfield Lake: drake Goldeneye, 5 Goosander, 2 Bittern (in front of Bittern Info Point), 100+ Lapwing, Great Black-backed Gull, Bullfinch, Linnet (Simon Papps) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, 4 Goldcrest, 1-2 Lesser Redpoll, Redwing (Stuart Fisher) * Margravine Cemetery: pr Great Spotted Woodpecker courting (+ m drumming), Green Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mill Hill NW7: m+f Blackcap (Steve Blake) * Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, 6 Snipe, 14 Fieldfare, 34 Redwing, 8 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Skylark over east, 85 Jackdaw, Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker & 5 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Little Owl h & seen on east side of Pk 1635 (RPBirders) * St James's Park: Kingfisher at the eastern end of the Lake this morning, Sparrowhawk over and adult Great Black-backed Gull this afternoon (Frank Nugent). * Scadbury Park: Tawny Owl hooting 15.38, Green Woodpecker, 2-4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Mistle Thrush, 30-50 Redwing, 15+ '''Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 4+ Jay, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart). * Sidcup: Lamorbey Park; 4 Mute Swan, 25 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Tufted Duck, Greylag Goose, Kestrel, Peregrine, Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 4 Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay. (Eric Brown) *Staines Moor: '''Dartford Warbler still in SE cnr (Surrey BC) * Tyttenhanger GP: Shelduck, 2 Wigeon, Water Rail, Red Kite, 4+ Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake) * Wanstead Flats: 5 Pochard, 21 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 20 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Common Snipe (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe still on Heronry, 42 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, Egyptian Goose, Kingfisher, Redwing, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Richard Rae) Monday 5th January 2015 *Ashley Pit (Cheshunt GPs): 4 Goosander 2m 2rh (David Booth per Herts BC) * Brookmill Pak: Little Grebe, Pheasant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Peregrine over Broadfield (CFBW blog) *Colney Heath: Siskin in flock of Goldfinch (Martin Searle via Herts BC) *Connaught Water: Redhead Smew [escape], 2 Mandarin drakes, 1 Stock Dove, Common Buzzard seen from Fairmead. (John Cadera) * Crayfordness/Marshes: Avocet, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 225 Dunlin, c180 Lapwing, 2 Ringed Plover, 64 Redshank, Spotted Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 10 pair Wigeon, 24 Teal, 2 Shelduck, 2 Shoveler, 8 pair Gadwall, Great Crested Grebe, Rock Pipit, Pr Stonechat, (Ralph Todd) * East India Dock Basin: Kingfisher, 10 Shelduck, 17 Tufted Duck, 130 Teal (John Archer) * Kelsey Park: 09:50 Firecrest hovering around bushes just left of first bridge Stone Park Avenue entrance. Also 5 pairs of Mandarin Ducks, 2 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Egyptian Goose and Herons on island. (Jo East) * Kensington Gardens (lunchtime): Tawny Owl in usual roost tree, 14 Redwing on grassy avenue between Round Pond and Longwater, several Song and Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch and Coal Tit - all new for year (Martin Honey) * Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: imm Dark-bellied Brent Goose, 59 Wigeon, 50+ Teal, Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 18 Stock Dove, 50+ Rook, 3 Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest , 3 Goldcrest at roost spot, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Redwing, Great crested Grebe, 2 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail, Bittern, 5 Redwing (WWT website) * Mudchute: Little Egret over playing fields heading W (Richard Harrison). * Pinner Park Farm: 4 Little Egret, Little Owl from 15:42, 11 Snipe, 38 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 52 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 110 Jackdaw & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Blackcap Hill area 47, Redwing, Dunnock singing, 8 House Sparrow and Grey Wagtail Cumberland Basin nr zoo a27 (RPBirders) * St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well at the eastern end of the Lake this morning (Frank Nugent), also drake Ruddy Duck (Andrew Self) * Sidcup: Footscray Meadows; Siberian Chiffchaff still, associating with common chiffchaff, 5 Mute Swan, 2 Little Egret, 12 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Tufted Duck, 2 Jay, 3 Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 7 Redwing, Long-tailed tit. (Eric Brown, Peter Graham).5 Bullfinch, pr Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest. (P Kite). * Southfields, SW18 (Girdwood Road): 8pm Tawny Owl heard kee-vic'ing in back gardens, first time in more than 11 years (Martin Honey) * Staines Moor: 2 Short-eared Owl flushed from centre of moor, 5 Water Pipit at southern end of moor, 4 Stonechat, c.20 Linnet and 2 Little Owls near Stanwell Moor. (Roger Morton). Hi Roger, can you tell me whereabouts the Little Owls were? Were they on Staines Moor itself? Thx, Lee Dingain. *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, m Scaup, Black-necked Grebe (Surrey BC) * Sunbury Cross: Peregrine sat on the old Chubb building by the M3 at 0800 (Tony Sweetland) * Trent Park: c25 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches Nature Trail (Robin White per RM Callf) * Wanstead Flats: probable Woodlark east over fairground with Skylark, decidedly smaller and different flight to the other lark, shorter tail and more rounded wings, didn't call and not refound [Woodlarks are usually solitary & no call...it could have been anything. Its not unusual for Woodlarks to associate with Skylarks (S.Robinson) Have to agree. Out of breeding season, certainly not unheard of for Woodlark to associate with other congeners (D. Barrett) I agree I have seen them with Skylarks in winter before (SF). In the autumn of 2011 we had a Woodlark associating with Skylark for several days - found by SF himself (NC) Well it's hard to respond to a "gang" - but good luck with the record :)], 8 Skylark,1-2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wgtail, 20 Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting, 2 Fieldfare, singing Mistle Thrush, 5 Pochard, 7 Shoveler, 15 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Richard Rae), Kestrel (Ian Stewart) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe still on Heronry (Tim Harris), still present and showing very well on south side of Heronry c11.30 to myself and several other visiting birders also 2 Egyptian Geese on cricket pitch by golf course, 8+ Shoveler, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush on cricket pitch, 6+ Goldcrest, Jay (Ian Stewart) Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in churchyard off Overton Drive (Keith Marchant) * Walthamstow Marsh: Song Thrush. (Dan Barrett) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: East Warwick: 2 Scaup (north end); No. 4: Common Sandpiper; West Warwick: Kingfisher (James Palmer) Sunday 4th January 2015 *Alexandra Park: first-winter Caspian Gull on east bank of reservoir from 13:47 to 14:09, then perched on CCTV installation in filter beds compound until 14:21, after which briefly returned to reservoir and then appeared to fly off north - first site record (Dominic Mitchell; also seen by Henry and Sarah Wyn-Jones and another unknown observer). Record shot will be posted on Birding London group on Facebook later. Why not post it here too? Also two Water Rails in north corner of Conservation Pond (Dominic Mitchell, Henry and Sarah Wyn-Jones). * Belvedere, Thames foreshore: Rock Pipit, 44 Black-tailed Godwit, 18 Ringed Plover (John Archer) * Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail (North Marsh), 1 Wigeon, 288 Tufted Duck, 28 Pochard, 22 Common Snipe, 4 Water Rail, male Bullfinch, Goldcrest (Roy Beddard, Stephen Posen). *Broadwater: 3 Goosander m 2rh on R Colne (B Norcott via Herts BC) * Bromley: Glassmill/Mill Pond, Kingfisher (Skinner) * Bushy Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Goldcrest in Pheasantry Plantation (Dave Timms). *Cheshunt * Crossness: Jack Snipe in north-easternmost field, 11 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 3 Water Rail, 4 Yellow-legged Gull 2 ad + 3rd winter + 2nd winter, 44 Wigeon, 2 Filedfare, 100 Linnet, Kingfisher (John Archer) * Fairlop Waters: 2 Short-eared Owls '''(Neil Twyford/Alan Thomas) * Foots Cray Meadows: Presumed '''Siberian Chiffchaff still on lake islands this morning at 10am (Martin Birch) *Gallions Reach: 12 Scaup downriver @ 09.05. Caspian Gull adult, Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 2W Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff, 70 Linnet. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). * Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well next to Bird Bridge, Kingfisher at Mixed, Highgate 1 and Vale of Health Ponds, c30 Redwing feeding on the deck in South Meadow (Frank Nugent). * Headstone Moat: male Kingfisher - perfectly perched, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrush & 2 Coot (Jon Ridge). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Goldeneye (Tony Blake per Herts BC) * Home Park, Hampton Court : 2''' Mediterranean Gulls''' both ads, one with pink ring on right leg. Larger gathering than previously, at least 2000 Black-headed Gulls. Many foot paddling for earthworms. 70 Herring Gulls, 25 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 30 Common Gulls. All gulls flew off at 14.40. 25 Egyptian Geese (Franko J Maroevic) * Limehouse Cut: Kingfisher (John Ball). *London Wetland Centre: Goosander female, flew E just before 10:00, Bittern, 3 Pintail, 2 Stonechat, 5 Snipe (WWT website) *Maple Cross: c60 Golden Plover field south of the estate (Chris Bessant via Herts BC) * Mercedes-Benz World (Weybridge): 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Lapwing, 10+ Mistle Thrush (Simon West) * Mill Hill NW7: m+f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Steve Blake) *Osterley Park: Coal Tit, 2 Collared Dove, Egyptian Goose, Goldcrest, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 2 Herring Gull, 34+ Jackdaw, Kingfisher on Garden lake, Little Owl, 3 Pied Wagtail, Redwing, 7+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 11 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl from 15:18, Kestrel, 11 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, Jackdaw, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker & Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). * Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: 1''' Red-necked Grebe'. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rainham RSPB: Avocet, 7 Grey Plover, Ruff all at Aveley Bay (Paul Hawkins via Twitter); 398 Black-tailed Godwit Stone Barges (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Regent's Park: 70+ Cormorant at Heron_Is roost 0740, 2f Tawny Owl N thru zoo toward canal 0655 & hooting on NW side of Pk 0705 - 3rd bird no longer roosting at Longbridge area 33, Pied Wagtail (RPBirders) *Rotherhithe: 22 Shoveler Southwark Park, Song Thrush, 15 House Sparrows, 8 Long-tailed Tits Russia Dock Woodland (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: Ruddy Duck (John & Janet Cadera) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): Kingfisher, Redwing heard in darkness (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, 2 Little Egret, Snipe, Stonechat (Martin Twycross). 2 Goosander, 55 Wigeon, Kingfisher (Twitter via Dominic Pia); 4+ Water Pipit (BirdGuides) * Staines Reservoirs: Water Pipit, Great Northern Diver, Scaup, 3 Black-necked Grebe, 6 Goldeneye (Martin Twycross); 2 Redshank, 16 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare (C.Beazley & S.Nicholls) *Stocker's Lake: 21 Goldeneye 4m 17f (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) * Swanley Park : 2 Shoveller (f), Grey Heron, Coot (rare here), Tawny Owl calling 3.30am (Andy Meaton) * Swanscombe Marsh: '''Marsh Harrier', Raven, Little Egret, Peregrine, 5 Water Rail, Grey Plover, Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 53 Dunlin, Turnstone, Stonechat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff & 2 Bearded Tit, also Blackcap at Swanscombe Station (Andrew Self) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 3 Teal, c150 Common Gull (John Colmans) * Walthamstow Marshes: Water Rail (near Marina), m Stonechat (North Marsh) (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: West Warwick: 2 Scaup (north end) (per Pete L). 1 Scaup, 4 Golden Eye, 1 Kingfisher (RO) * Wanstead Flats: 22 Linnet, 2 + Lesser Redpoll, f/juv Bullfinch, 5 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, Little Grebe (Jub), Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Slavonian Grebe '''- showed down to 2 feet in the morning but then spent most of the afternoon on the southside of Heronry, Little Grebe, 30 + Gadwall, 2 Teal, 3 Pochard, 6 Shoveler (Heronry and Shoulder of Mutton only), Meadow Pipit, Treecreeper (Bush Wood), Water Rail (The Aldersbrook) (Wanstead Birders et al) * Whitewebbs Wood: Mandarin Duck; Red-legged Partridge; Stock Dove; Great-spotted Woodpecker; Treecreeper, Nuthatch; Goldcrest; Song Thrush (Phil Rhodes) '''Saturday 3rd January 2015 *Beddington SF: 1w Little Gull main lake till 0915 (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Ruddy Duck (Andrew Self). * Danson Park: 5 Egyptian Geese, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart). *Dartford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Andrew Lawson via Kent OS); 2 Caspian Gull ad&1w on flood off Bob Dunn Way (Barry Wright via Kent OS/BirdGuides) *Foots Cray Meadows: Siberian Chiffchaff still on lake islands (BirdGuides) *Headstone Moat: female Sparrowhawk hunting in the drizzle (Jon Ridge). *Holmethorpe SPs: red-head Smew still on Mercer's Lake north end (Neil Randon via HSP blog) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Pintail, 70 Lapwing (WWT website) 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull (J. Wilczur) 8 Mandarin in with collection, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Common Snipe (Martin Honey) *Pinner 08:30, 8 Stock Doves on back lawn. Resident flock, 2 m Blackcap on feeder(Richard Francis). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, Little Owl at 16:20, 6 Snipe, 37 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 10 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 64 Magpie, c220 Jackdaw & 19 Collared Dove (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Reservoir: m Common Scoter off pier am - permit only (Marek Walford/Russell Ness via Berks BN) *Rainham RSPB: 100 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff (per ELBF) * Richmond Park: 10 Redwing, 2 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting (Steve Woolfenden) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): Male Shoveler on lower lake again, 2 Egyptian Geese, Peregrine, 8+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Stratford (Westfield): c. 60 Pied Wagtails flying in to roost in ornamental trees on covered walkway (G Sutton) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: drake Scaup '''with Tufted Duck SW end, pr Goosander, 3 Goldeneye. No4: 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler. No5 7 Goldeneye. East Warwick: pr Pheasant, pr Stonechat, 2 Goldeneye (Stuart Fisher) * Wanstead Flats:Bullfinch, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 5 + Linnet, 4 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, Kestrel, 5+ Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: '''Slavonian Grebe '''showing ridiculously well on Heronry (Nick Croft per SF), 2 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 2 Teal, Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest, Siskin, Wigeon, Fieldfare (Wanstead Birders) Tony Brown's pics here http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ and http://www.thecowboybirder.com/ '''Friday 2nd January 2015 *Beddington SF: Mediterranean Gull, Woodcock, Garganey (BFBG via Twitter) * Bentley Priory: 2 m Goosander on lake. House Sparrows at North End of Masefield Avenue. Best numbers for years (Richard Francis). * Broadwater: Siberian Chiffchaff behind and to the west of yacht club. Also at least 20 Common Chiffchaffs including several abietinus. (Roger Morton) * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull '''again on lake early a'noon; also 5 Herring Gulls, 250 Black-headed Gulls, 15 Tufted Ducks and 26 Egyptian Geese (Richard Bonser) * Bushy Park: 2 stonechat (R Bell) * Crossness: Marsh Harrier fem hunting over paddocks then flew E @ 14:15, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls 2 adults+near-ad+2nd winter,Rock Pipit, Greenshank adult, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, Sparrowhark, Kesterl, Peregrine, 2 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff, also 2 Pochard and c.60 Tufted Ducks Southmere (John Archer and Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase: Shelduck, 10 Golden Plover (Steve Drake & Steve Bacon per ELBF) * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail. 3rd party report of Water Rail showing well on first bend of river north of railway (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Heath: 22 Lesser Redpoll, Parliament Hill, Water Rail showing very well next to Bird Bridge, female Kingfisher at the Mixed Pond again (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Shelduck, f '''Marsh Harrier, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Barn Owl, 3 Water Rail, Little Egret, 3 Fieldfare (Dave McGough per ELBF) * Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 4 Smew (incl 2 ad males) (Simon Papps) *Leyton Traffic Island: Little Egret, Water Rail, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, 6+ Long-tailed Tits, 2 Wrens, 2 Robins, 2 Blackbirds, 2 Dunnock, 3 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Great Tit, Blue Tit...but alas no Reed Warbler! (Ken Murray) *Lion Gorge: pr Bullfinch, 25 House Sparrow (per ELBF) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Pintail, 67 Teal, 62 Lapwing (WWT website) * Pinner: Little Egret along Pinn at Cranbourne Drive (Richard Francis). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl at 15:57, Little Egret, 8 Snipe, 42 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 26 Redwing, Fieldfare, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (one drumming), Green Woodpecker, 7 Stock Dove, 32 Jackdaw, 12 Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tit & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: Knot with Redshank on foreshore by barrier 0945 (ELBF via Twitter); Caspian Gull 2w and 3 Yellow-legged Gull on tip (Paul Hawkins via Twitter); Grey Plover- Aveley Bay, 2 Marsh Harriers and Buzzard - Silt Lagoons (Ian Bradshaw); f Merlin, Caspian Gull 1w, Cetti's Warbler (per ELBF) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: m Sparrowhawk, Jay, 5 Redwing - expected spp missed y'day, also m Peregrine again SW past lake 1135 (RPBirders) * Richmond Park:' Short-eared Owl' over Broomfield Hill at 09.37, 2 Bullfinch south side of Sidmouth Wood (R.Herbert) *Rotherhithe: Kingfisher, 4 Goldcrests and c.10 Long-tailed Tits Russia Dock Woodland, 31 Tufted Ducks Surrey Water, 23 Shovelers Southwark Park (Richard Bonser) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest '''(Stuart Fisher) *South Ealing Road Park: 8 House Sparrow (Richard Woolley). *St James's Park: drake Ruddy Duck, Red-crested Pochard (Andrew Self) * Staines Moor: '''Dartford Warbler '''on east side of river Colne viewed from concrete bridge after it called, '''Water Pipit '''south of concrete bridge, Little Egret, 3 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 2 Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff by stream on east side (Ian Stewart); Red Kite, 2 Water Pipit (Mark Elsoffer via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: '''Snow Bunting still (Mark Elsoffer via Twitter), Great Northern Diver '''S basin, 2 '''Black-necked Grebes N basin 1 close in SW corner, drake Scaup on N bank of N basin, 15+ Goldeneye, Fieldfare on bank of King George VI res (Ian Stewart) * Tottenham Marsh: Goosander, Little Egret, Peregrine, Water Rail, at least 2 Chiffchaff (James Palmer) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup on No 4; Common Sandpiper on No 5; I Goosander north to Banbury; 2 Snipe on East Warwick and 1 on West Warwick; 3 Chiffchaffs. 8 Goldeneye. 3 Stonechats - 58 species on the first day the reservoirs were open in 2015 (Mike Messenger & David Bradshaw) *Walton Reservoir: 6 Black-tailed Godwit briefly (Surrey BC) *Warren Gorge: 2 Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, 26 House Sparrow, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker (per ELBF) *Wormwood Scrubs: Egyptian Goose, 22 Common Gull, Fieldfare, c22 Meadow Pipit (Rob Ayers per Scrubs Twitter) * Yiewsley: 1 Mistle Thrush singing, Trout Road.. (Roger Dewey) Thursday 1st January 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 53 species including 6 Egyptian Geese, 2 Ruddy Duck, 5 Water Rail, 21 Snipe & 3 Bullfinch (Brent Birders) * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank '''on the saltings near Erith yacht club, 8 Mute Swan, 40+ Teal, 2 Gadwall, 8+ Little Grebe, 60+ Golden Plover, 100+ Lapwing, 300+ Dunlin, 20+ Redshank, Black Tailed Godwit, 3-4 Green Sandpiper, 2+ Yellow Legged Gull, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Stonechat (Ian Stewart) * Crossness - Thames and Foreshore -Great crested Grebe, 32 Cormorant, 23 Shoveler, 13 Shelduck, 610 Teal, 106 Gadwall, 24 Wigeon, 28 Mallard, Snipe, Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Redshank, 117 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 386 Black-headed Gull, Lesser-black backed gull, 2 Peregrine. (Ralph Todd) * Crossness Reserve - Shoveler, 6pr Gadwall, 14 Mallard, 52 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 1 Tufted Duck, 4 Wigeon, c100 Black-headed Gull, Lesser-black backed gull, 52 Stock Dove, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 32 Chaffinch (a single flock). (Ralph Todd) *Dagenham Chase: 60 spp incl Little Egret, Peregrine, 2 Water Rail, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 House Sparrow, 5 Bullfinch (per DC website) * Danson Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 66 Canada Geese, 3 Egyptian Geese, 172 Coot, Peregrine, 494 Black-headed Gull, 61 Common Gull, 49 Herring Gull, Lesser-black backed Gull, 11 Goldfinch (single flock), c900 Ring-necked Parakeet at roost (Ralph Todd). * Ewell: Hogsmill Open Space, 1 Little Egret (later between the mills), 1 Water Rail, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher (Steve Gale) *Finsbury Park: 1 Fieldfare, 1 Mistle Thrush, c70 Starling. 7 Common Gull, 10 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 4 Pochard on boating lake. (Aaron Clements-Partridge) * Foots Cray Meadows: '''Siberian Chiffchaff '''on middle island 12.40 keeping low and elusive, '''Firecrest '''at north end of North Cray wood, 6+ Gadwall, female Shoveler, c10 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 2+ Treecreeper, 5+ Jay, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart). Siberian Chiffchaff still present 2pm, 3rd clump shrubs east of five arches. (Tom Clarke) * Gunpowder Park: Goosander, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (James Palmer) * Hampstead Heath: 19 Lesser Redpoll and a Chiffchaff feeding in the trees around Vale of Health Pond, Water Rail from Bird Bridge, Kingfisher at Mixed Pond, 22 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 9 Common Gull, 20+ Redwing, 4 Fieldfare (Frank Nugent). *Harold Wood SF: Gadwall, 10 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Great Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler (per ELBF) * Harrow School Fields: 1 Red Kite, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Redwing, mixed flock of c400 Black-headed Gull and Common Gull (Michael Robinson) * Highgate Woods: M & f Bullfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Paul Angus) *Holmethorpe SPs: 69 spp incl Shelduck, Goldeneye, Smew, 2 Little Egret, 6 Jack Snipe, 52 Black-headed Gull (Gordon Hay & Ian Kehl via HSP blog) * Hooks Marsh Lake, Lee Valley Park: Smew (several present - saw only 1 male due to limited time); 1 male Goosander (Phil Rhodes) 2M & 2F Smew, 2 m Goosnader & 1 M Goosander on River nearby, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Davey Leach). Little Egret, drake Smew (Friday Lake) pair of Goosanders in flight and roosting Bittern from 70 Acres Lake watchpoint (Ian Bradshaw) *Kensington Gardens: Grey Wagtail Round Pond (HP&KG blog) * Kidbrooke Village: Water Rail, Sutcliffe Park. 10 Meadow Pipit, Castor Park (Conrad Ellam) * Lea Valley (Holyfield Farm area): '''Hawfinch flew through, landed briefly near farm 11.45am then flew N toward Nazeing. 4 Yellowhammer, Little Owl, Reed Bunting, 4 Skylark, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk. (Davey Leach). * Little Britain Lake, Cowley: 1 Heron on nest in heronry. I Little Egret flying over. 1/2 hr pre-dusk visit. (Roger Dewey) * London Wetland Centre: A rather frustrating 49 species for the day, including Bittern (one of two seen today), 1m 2f Pintail, Chiffchaff, 1m Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Mandarin, 4 Egyptian Geese, 5 Common Snipe, 1m 1f Stonechat. Others seen, but not by me, included Peregrine, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Cetti's Warbler, Jackdaw (Martin Honey) * Margravine Cemetery: 21+ Magpie (site record), 6 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: m+f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Steve Blake) *Oaklands nr St Albans: 45 Golden Plover over lge field opp Wickes store (Dan Fletcher via Herts BC) *Osterley Park: 7 Common Gull, Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Herring Gull, 39+ Jackdaw, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Little Owl, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, 19 Redwing, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 20 Shoveler, Teal (Richard Woolley). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, 7 Snipe, Kestrel, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 87 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 62 Jackdaw, Jay, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 6 Stock Dove & a Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Queen Elizabeth Park: 8 Teal, 4 Gadwall, 3 Little Grebe and a Kingfisher (Harry Harrison) *Rainham RSPB: 84 spp incl 51 Pintail, 3 Marsh Harrier, pr Peregrine, 4 Water Rail, 62 Golden Plover, 2 Grey Plover, 1200 Lapwing, 12 Ringed Plover, 8 Curlew, 23 Black-tailed Godwits, 1000 Dunlin, Spotted Redshank, 72 Redshank, 31 Snipe, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, Barn Owl, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Raven, Bearded Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 38 Fieldfare, 50 Redwing, 8 Stonechat, 4 Rock Pipit, pr Bullfinch (RSPB); Dark-bellied Brent Goose, ad Caspian Gull, pr Bearded Tits (per ELBF) * Rammey Marsh: 15 Mute Swan, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 51 spp incl Shelduck, single Great Crested Grebe and Little Grebe after ice, 2 Kestrel Hill a48 & f Pk a32, m Peregrine E over Marylebone Grn a15 at 1250, Jackdaw, Blackcap, m House Sparrow briefly nr Wetland Pen fdr a32 am - rare away fr zoo, Redpoll (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: Kingfisher Upper Pen Pond (Steve Woolfenden), Common Buzzard, 2 Stonechat (Joe Taylor) * Ruislip Lido/Woods: 2 Little Egret (1 Lido, 1 golf course), 6 Redwing (LNR) (Neil Anderson) * Sidcup DA15: Peregrine caught Parakeet over King Georges Park 08.33, my first witnessed kill by this species (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Mute Swan, Greylag, c60 Canada Geese, Greylag x Canada Goose, male Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe,singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 6+ Goldcrest, Jay (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Fieldfare in Oak opposite briefly am (Ian Stewart) * Sewardstone Marsh: male Bullfinch (James Palmer) * Staines Moor: Water Pipit, 10 Stonechat, Cettis Warbler, Chiffchaff (Jim & Tony Sweetland) * Staines Reservoir, 3 Black-necked Grebe, Great Northern Diver, Scaup,(Jim & Tony Sweetland) * Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Kestrel, c35 Lapwing, 4 Snipe, Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, Kestrel, 4 Teal, c150 Common Gull, drumming Great Spotted Woodpeker (John Colmans) * Trent Park: 2 Eurasian Teal pr, Woodcock (Robert Callf/Robin White) *Valentines Park: 41 spp incl pr Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 'Valentino' the Mediterranean Gull, Kingfisher (Gideon Knight blog via Facebook) The Early Worm * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Red Kite flew SW 11:53 hrs, Corn Bunting, 18 Yellowhammer, 2+ Reed Bunting (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Waltham Abbey town centre: male Kingfisher, female Blackcap (Simon Papps) * Wanstead Flats: Fieldfare, 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Kestrel (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: Wigeon, Great Crested Grebe, Siskin, Nuthatch (Wanstead Birders) *Wormwood Scrubs: 5 Canada Geese feeding at the athletics stadium (Charlie Farrel) *West Hyde: 50 Golden Plover (Paul Hyde/Chris Sharp via Herts BC) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}